A turning point
by FireworksAndMe
Summary: Hiei is always mistaken for an unkind ruthless warrior....well he is, but when he saves a little girl from her drunken mom things changeCOMPLETErated for extreme child abuse.
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone I was in a sentimental mood and I was hyper and this is what sorta came out of it ENJOY!

Hiei was bound to Human world by Koenma's say, he couldn't leave this god forsaken city even if he tried to. There was nothing to do, nothing to kill. The air smelled of rotting garbage and animals, and the humans smelled just as bad, the trees he slept in were often littered with kites and toilet paper, the air always smelled like combustion, to say the least he would rather die than be stuck in this city...

"I'd rather die than be in this city " Hiei spat out at himself.

" I NEVER SHOULD HAVE HAD YOU! "Screamed a woman at the top of her lungs

A little girl cowered in the corner of her dirty apartment which she called home. Her mother was on a drunken rage, she was always like this when she drank, once her mother threw her out of the car going 32 MPH and had left her to find her way home on her own. Her dad had died before she was born and her mother often went out and brought strange mean men home. The little girl was only 5 years old and knew every curse word and bar because of her mother...

Hiei sat casually on a park bench it was at least somewhat clean at a child's park, other than that the benches had empty alcohol bottles and drug needles, along with the drug attics, he lay down and closed his eyes and drifted into a tense sleep always on edge in this city

About two hours later hiei woke startled to a terrified whimper. He sat up and looked around, his right hand already on his katana. No one was there...

Hiei jumped from the bench and into a nearby tree and stayed there waiting for anything..

The little girl ran from the apartment, she had belt lashing marks on her arms legs and back she had a long cut on her small arm, her chubby little cheeks were red with and wet with hot tears, she had learned to be quiet when her mom beat her because if she screamed to much her mother would only be harsher, the little girl hadn't gotten far when she tripped on the concrete stairs, she skidded to the bottom, road rash on her forearm and chin, she began to cry, but not to loudly as she ran to her only salvation...The park.

Hiei saw the little girl come into the park looking like absolute hell and crying hysterically now, unafraid to let the tears flow now, Hiei slid his katana back into its hilt and stared at the child from his vantage point in the tree where its dark shadows hid him. He took pity on the girl, but looked at her as disgusting seeing as how she was a human, that was when Hiei noticed a woman running towards the park apparently in a crazed drunken rage. He saw the little girl react to the woman as she screamed and ran away, but tripped on her untied shoes, the woman got closer and grabbed the girls arm viciously ripping the skin with her nails, and he cringed when he heard the little girl give a blood curdling scream in response. He had seen enough as he jumped from the tree and took the little girl from the woman.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING WITH MY DAUGHTER, BASTARD?" The woman raged

hiei snarled and punched the woman hard in the gut causing her to pass out.

The small girl shook violently in Hiei grasp, she bled from her cuts and lashings, and road rash. She cried which made Hiei roll his eyes. He wrapped the small girl in his cloak and held her close, walking into the darkness with her .

"Shhhh...It's ok" Hiei whispered hoarsely.

The girl stayed quiet her small body hurt from her mothers abuse, her arms throbbed, and stung, but she looked up to Hiei her mouth agape in awe at the fact someone had saved her from her torture.

oh how do you like? I must admit that this is the longest chapter I have ever done in either of my stories. Anyways please R&R

Bye now


	2. Chapter 2

Hiei was sleeping in Genkia's dojo waiting on news about the little girl..not that he cared but he should at least know what was going to get him out of koenma's contract, he remembered all that happened clearly….

-flash back-

Hiei had wondered to himself where to take the little girl ..he didn't live anywhere, and she sure couldn't recover by sleeping in a tree, he didn't know how to cook to make things worse, if he was going to weasel out of koenma's bind this was the perfect way to do it, but he had to make sure this little pest lived in order to be free. He didn't like his idea, but he knew it was his only choice, so he set off to genkia's, Kurama's place was a no he wasn't going to stay and wait there or in any part of the main city block, he was tired enough of staying in the parks.

He had noticed the girl had fallen asleep in his arms as soon as he arrived, Yukina had taken the small child from him as soon as he arrived and ushered him to sit and wait…

------------------------ he had been waiting for 4 hours now….

"Koenma sir!" george the blue ogre flew into koenma's office blue in the face (go figure huh )

"What ogre" koenma said with impatience as he sat uncomfortably stamping parpers

"Your not going to believe this sir ,but Hiei rescued the little girl that was going to die next week" Ogre said exasperated.

Koenma stopped stamping and blinked….he then burst into laughter hitting the ground

"That's a good one Ogre..HA! " he chuckled as he went back to stamping

"No sir it's true Genkia just called a few minutes ago."

Koenma looked up with a seemingly flat look…..

The child woke, tender bandages were wrapped gently around her wounds which was pretty much all her body. She looked confused, and scared

"Hello, I'm Yukina, please don't be frightened" yukina chirped

The little girl stared at her not knowing what to do…. She had the most adorable baby face you'd ever see, she had big blue eyes which matched perfectly with her girlish short hair cut, she had a face full of color and chubby cheeks with emphasized her large eyes, she looked no more than 4 years old.

"How old are you sweet heart?" Yukina asked, by the look on her face she absolutely adored this child

The little girl smiled bashful and she raised her arm and raised 5 fingers

"five" she said in her innocent small voice.

Yukina smiled "What's your name?"

The little girl got up and tangled her fingers together blushing "I'm Emily"

"What a pretty name…are you hungry Emily?" Yukina said with admoration

Emily nodded her head like a bobble doll, Yukina smiled and held out her hand for her to take hold of. They walked out of the room Yukina smiling brightly and Emily looking in awe at the huge temple.

Hiei was rummaging through the cabinet since he hadn't eaten anything since three days ago, he pulled out a tin can which according to the lable held cookies. He was just in the process of pulling a cookie out and putting it to his lips when he heard a high pitched scream

"COOKIES!" Emily tackled Hiei and sat triumphantly on his stomach shoving the last 4 cookies in her mouth and chewing happily

(ok in this story I forgot to mention Hiei has a thing for cookies and milk so now he's angry)

Hiei looked at the child his eye twitching, but before he could make a move the girl was picked up by Yukina.- My COOKIE!- hiei screamed in his head.

"Now Emily don't eat cookies before lunch you'll spoil your appetite" Yukina smiled

" yes ma'am" Emily said , Yukina set her back down and by this time Hiei had already gotten back up and was just about to get a glass of milk when Yukina poured the last of it into a glass and handed it to Emily who gulped it until there was not even a drop, Hiei felt like pulling his hair out by this point. He cringed and it took all his energy not to demolish the entire temple. He left the kitchen with a sneer the little girl trailing his path.

Koenma looked at the file on Emily and found that new information had been found, the facts from the night before and her death date had been changed because Hiei had saved her.

"Why would Hiei save a human child?" koenma pondered well if anything I'm shocked to here this news I guess I better go and see this for myself' hopping into his adult for Koenma set out to human world.

Hiei soon became adgatated with the little girl following him, he walked to a corner, Emily followed, he walked in zig zags across the temple dojo, she repeated his steps, pretty soon he turned around to look don at the girl and she stared back,he jumped, she jumped -what a nuisance…- hiei thought he looked skeptically at the girl, and then she smiled in a thankful way and hugged his leg like it was her pillow

His eyes widened not having a clue to what this girl was doing and took a walk around t he entire dojo with her wrapped around his leg…-What is this thing attached to my leg- hiei thought with a stoic demeaner

Just about this time Yukina and genkia were looking for the girl and koenma had arrived with yusuke and kuwabara all five of them stopped and looked at hiei with the little girl attached to his leg and bursts into laughter

Ok so ends the second capter, I just love this story out of all of mine…

R&R bye


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello again I guess im getting a bit better at these story plans I had a couple ideas for this chapter and I have a good feeling about this one, all of those who did not review my last chapter or have stopped checking any updates im sincerely sorry for the wait, please e-mail me if you have any suggestions on the story or put them in your reviews , thank you**

**Hiei was furious, but lets take a look at why, shall we?**

**flashback**

**Everyone had seen Hiei carting the child around on his leg and had exploded with laughter at him, the child was innocent she had no idea how embarrassing this was to him and he knew that, like he would ever admit it though. He had grimaced at the child and she trotted on her merry way when yukina had pried her from his now circulating leg, he had endured being poked fun at and the snide remarks from his 'friends' but he didn't really pay attention to that for once, he was awaiting his release from koenma as he had thought eagerly.**

**"Well Hiei I never imagined you saving a human child…" koenma said, hiei said nothing as he saw it that would be in his best interest.**

**Koenma had a pretty good idea what hiei was planning with saving this child, thanks to the clever input from kurama's brilliant brain cells, he smiled inwardly as he could see hiei squirming with anticipation beneath his skin.**

**"Hiei….Due to this event and the rescheduling of the child's death date, I'm afraid by authorities code I have to look more into this case…" he paused as he let an impish child-like smile creep on his face just in spite of hiei **

**"I'm leaving the child in your care until I see it fit that the case is properly closed, but you are to stay in human world" Koenma stood and smiled at hiei.**

**"That's not a problem is it? " Koenma said in a sing-song voice.**

**Hiei flared " YES! It is a problem! I'm not taking care of a child, I'm a fighter not a baby sitter!"**

**"Now, now Hiei I'm sure this case will be over in a matter of no time!" Koenma jerked slightly seeing Hiei's hand readily placed on his sword.**

**"HAHA! W-well time is money! See ya !" Koenma zoomed out of the temple with his 'koenma tron 5000' (as seen in the dark tournament)**

**Hiei's eye twitched unbearably, as he tried to calm himself and not implode the entire building, outside the door he could hear yusuke laugh and exit the temple as well.**

**end flashback**

**"I swear the next person I slaughter will be koenma" hiei mumbled to himself -that is unless I kill this brat first- he glared at Emily who was happily bouncing around him in circles singing an annoying song something about a girl named marry and her stupid cotton ball thing that had gone missing, but its not like he was listening**

**"Marry had a little lamb little lamb marry had a little-" the chirpy Emily had been cut off when hiei had suddenly brought his hands to his head and was trying to pull his hair out**

**" That's the 39th. Time you've sang that idiotic song!" Hiei roared**

**Emily smiled "Do you want me to sing another?"**

**"NO!" Hiei partly whimpered and screamed **

**"Your no fun- HEY!" Emily's eyes went wide**

**"what now…" Hiei started rubbing his head, yukina and genkai were out for the day shopping or something with yusuke's annoying woman.**

**"Ohhhhhhh….."Emily seemed to be in a trance with Hiei sword and she pointed at it "What's that?"**

**-thank you she finally says something of logic- "This….is a katana" He pulled it from it's sheeth, which was a bad idea because he had forgotton to clean it and it was sorta stained with dried blood**

**"EEEEEEK!" Emily shot up and started screaming at the top of her lungs as she ran in a figire eight through out the compound ( I finally broke down and re watched one of my dvd's it's accually called a compound, but its referred as a temple too)**

**Hiei covered his ears –I swear im growing a grey hair I can feel it-**

**Hiei got up from his spot and started chasing the child throughout the compound trying to catch her, but when ever he got hold of her she'd either bite his fingers or pull his hair.**

**Genkai and yukina were returning for the day when they heard a little girl screaming**

**"Oh my! That's Emily" Yukina said worriedly , they both rushed to the house and started screaming at hiei **

**"What did you do to her? " Genkai scolded as Yukina tried to calm her**

**"I didn't do anything!" Hiei tried to defend himself**

**"Be nicer Hiei! Your so mean to this poor little girl" Now yukina had joined in, in shouting at poor hiei when he had put up with it all day, he thought he was shrinking farther than he was already short**

**Hiei gave up and retreated to his corner to shrink away after of course being dogged down on why his sword was unsheathed, but of course his explanation wasn't good enough.**

**After dinner , well Hiei didn't eat he was being punished he hadn't moved from his corner, everyone else retired to sleep, and he decided he would to so he curled himself into his arm snuggling his sword close to his chest, like it was his childhood teddy bear or something, At around two in the morning he was awakened , Emily had been tugging on his sleeve for quite a while , and he figured if he had pretended to be asleep she would go away, but she didn't she whimpered and fussed at his eyes to open, she was obviously scared, she having forgotten Hiei's name just continued in calling him 'mister' or 'sir'**

**Hiei had finally given in and opened his eyes to her**

**"What kid? Shouldn't you be in bed?" Hiei growled, she had been tugging on his arm for the past fifteen minutes and his arm was becoming numb from it.**

**"Mister.." she sniffled "I had a bad dream can I sleep with you?" Emily said in a very small and pitiful voice.**

**"Dreams can't hurt you go back to bed…" hiei said trying to go back to sleep , but the child remained **

**"I'm afraid of the dark…can I please sleep with you…" Hiei had opened his eyes once again and could for once relate to the child, as for him the word dark had many definitions, for him it was the fact of being alone and abandoned, and that to him was something he feared every now and then, he didn't change expressions as he thought he only sat up and placed his sword up against the wall, and stretched his legs.**

**He sighed "I don't want to hear you whine anymore"**

**Emily nodded frantically and crawled clumsily into Hiei's lap, he had brought his knees up so she wouldn't fall out, he didn't really know what to do with his arms since they were always crossed when he slept and the child occupied his chest at the moment, he became fidgety he tried placing them at his sides, but that was uncomfortable when he tried to sleep, he tried putting them behind his head but it only felt right when he was laying on his back , he didn't want to move just the thought of the brat waking up made him shiver more than any vicious opponent had, he finally gave in and sneered and crossed his arms around the child, in somewhat of a 'hug' so to speak**

**In the morning Hiei was awakened to a bright flash, he jerked awake and nabbed his sword standing up the child falling onto the ground, he swung frantically seeing nothing but neon colored dots in front of his eyes.**

**"WAOH! Relax hiei it's a camera! " Yukina said narrowly missing the hilt of his sword.**

**Hiei blinked and shook his head some of the dots remaining but had caught the sight of yukina and had an instant guilt trip, Emily had attached herself to his leg once again, but she was awake and had a 'buu' lip on her for the rude awakening.**

**Hiei placed the sword at his side and mumbled a small apology, as yukina smiled brightly and showed him the developed picture**

**"LOOK! Isn't it adorable! " –It was a picture of hiei cradling Emily like she was his sword one of his eye's half open, the perfect picture of a 'work at home dad'-**

**Hiei did the 'anime drop thing like so many of them do in the series'**

**"I'm going to make copies! " Yukina chirped as the curious Emily followed behind her to the kitchen to once again drink the last of the milk.**

**"It's going to be a long day…." Hiei grimaced while rubbing his already aching head**

**Isnt this story just so adorable! Please review gimmi some suggestions on what you would like to see happen in the story, cause I know sometimes at the ends of stories some tend to imagine how things would have been if something else had happened, so don't be at all shy to give me some pointers**


	4. Chapter 4

Hiei had put serious consideration into destroying the picture, but he couldn't do that, that picture belonged to yukina, but what about his pride? He wasn't going to have it destroyed by the mocking of the two idiots( kuwabara and yusuke)It would be nearly impossible to even get close to that picture, Yukina had kept it on her all day, she would notice him go for it, his best chance was to sneak into her room at night…

Hiei rooted through the refrigerator and became tolerant of Emily toddling behind him where ever he went, he didn't terribly mind her company, only when she started singing, or asked questions non-stop…. -sigh- Genkai and Yukina had gone out to grocery shop, and there was nothing to eat, Yukina had tried to bring Emily along with them, but the small child had insisted on staying with Hiei, deep down he thought that she wanting to spend the day with him was a nice' gesture, of course to normal people, it would be considered cute, and sweet of the child

His tummy rumbled and so did Emily's

"Mister Hiei? " Emily asked in a very small voice

"What kid?" Hiei sighed mentally pleading that she wouldn't break into 20 questions

"I'm hungry…" she pouted

" Me too…." He looked down at her, and she looked back up with an expecting look

"Hey I don't know how to cook and there's nothing in the entire place" Hiei scowled

Emily whimpered. Genkai and Yukina had just left and hiei knew they wouldn't be back for a good 3 hours, he didn't want to put up with the little girl's whining that long….god forbid

"Well….I'm not waiting for them to come back to eat…" he looked at her patiently " I'm going out" Hiei started to walk away, but Emily persisted in following

"By myself" Hiei added, but Emily still followed, Hiei rolled his eyes

"No..you stay here" Hiei walked away again the little girl staying in her place tears brimming her eyes

"Just stay in this room, don't move from that spot" Hiei made his way out side and swifted into nothing as he ran through the woods for a meal, while Emily was left behind at the compound….

"Do you think Hiei is ok with Emily?" Yukina asked worridly to Genkai

"Yes, they'll be fine, after shopping, lets go out for lunch" Genkai offered

-3 hours later-

Emily remained obedient and stayed in the spot Hiei had instructed, she didn't like being alone, she wanted to be with Hiei, Her stomach growled horribly, and she rubbed it with a buu lip on her face, but it didn't last long as Hiei cane back through the door and looked at her quizzically

"You actually stood there….This whole time!" Hiei asked astonished

Emily nodded and trotted up to Hiei and hugged his leg and looked up at him with tears in her big eyes

-God I can never understand this child, why does she insist on doing that..- Hiei thought

Emily perked up " Where did you go ?"

"Well…. " he walked to the kitchen and started pulling bags from underneath his cloak and setting them on the counter

Emily who was too short to see over the counter anxiously waited for Hiei to show her what was in the bags

Hiei inwardly smiled, all he had bought was chocolate chip cookies, milk, a gallon of ice cream, and a couple candy bars, he could see Emily trying to bounce to eye level with the counter, but she wasn't tall enough, he inwardly felt at peace, the girl wasn't so bad, he lifted his arms out and lifted Emily to sit on the counter

Hiei dug out two spoons and napkins " Share with me? "

Emily smiled joyously and hugged hiei's arm, they began their junk food buffet

A little while later Yukina and Genkai were walking back from lunch and to the temple, they had multiple heavy bags, and it was increasingly hard to get up the steps that way.

Yukina panted " I forgot how hard it was to get up these steps with groceries…."

Genkai tiredly grunted in response

They finally reached the top of the steps and tiredly walked into the kitchen to unload the bags, when they were suddenly dropped to the ground, they had stumbled onto Hiei and Emily eating together, Emily happily had ice cream and chocolate smeared on her chubby face

And what really made them drop there bag's is that hiei looked the same exact way!

Yukina burst into giggles, and genkai chuckled

Hiei looked somewhat offended "what!"

Yukina continued to giggled " Hiei, that is unbearably cute!"

"Huh?" Hiei didn't see what was so funny, he scooped another spoonful of ice cream into his mouth and as soon as he had lowered the spoon, Emily had wrapped her chubby arms around his neck and squealed "CHEESE!" Hiei was flashed with neon dots as yet again another picture of him was taken.

-great now that's two I have to destroy- hiei mentally scowled and waved his hands in front of his face as if trying to catch the neon dots

"Lets get you cleaned up darling" Yukina chirped and picked up Emily heading for the baths

Hours later after dinner and cleaning up the kitchen, a bath and tea time, hiei opened his eyes to the darkness, and made his way to yukina's room, He silently thanked that Yukina had a simple room, he rooted through the drawers, but couldn't seem to find the pictures, as he went to head for t he door the wood floor went "CRREEEEK" loudly and Yukina flinched in her sleep, causing Hiei to panic and bolt for the door, ok the plan was out… he couldn't get the pictures with out becoming paranoid, he walked past Emily's room and stopped, he looked back at the door for a long moment before continuing back to his own room

It had to have been eleven by now, a woman busted into a police department, obviously pissed and began screaming at an officer.

"Ma'am calm down please!" the officer pleaded

"Fuck you! MY daughter has been kidnapped!" The woman raged

Officers from the department helped her to a seat and proceeded to ask her questions, the woman put on a fake act

"My poor Emily" she cried "She was taken right from my loving arms, from a beast! My poor baby!"

The police drew out a sketch of the kidnapper'...Hiei

"Ok ma'am we'll put out an add in the news paper, and go to the local news" the policeman said clutching her hand with a perverse grin " We'll catch this guy"

The woman exchanged the look with him and smiled "I just want my baby back…."

The woman had brought the policeman home that night

As dawn was breaking Hiei was already up and sipping his tea with Genkai and Yukina, well sort of he was leaning against the walla away from them

Emily yawned and drug herself out of her room, rubbing her big blue eyes with her balled up little fisted, her tummy stuck out, and she swayed from sleepiness, she seemed re energized and bounced over to Hiei

"Good morning! " Emily said happily

Genkai looked over at the door and looked back down to her tea and smiled

"Morning twerp.." Hiei said and Emily plopped herself in his lap, he didn't seem to mind any more, that is until he hear the oh so familiar voices of kuwabara and yusuke howling with laughter behind him

"Gee hiei I didn't know you could be so soft. LIKE A GIRL! " Kuwabara pranced into the dojo and sprinkled flowers on him, Hiei's eye twitched in irritation as Emily started collecting the flowers and putting them in his hair

Yusuke joined in " ISN'T THAT ADORABLE! " yusuke came up behind hiei and pinched his cheek.

-we'll pause for a moment as yusuke and kuwabara get there heads handed back to them-

"Awwww…if you think that is cute you have to look at these pictures! " Yukina offered and handed them to yusuke who was peeling his bloody self off the floor and exploded into laughter again, hitting the floor with his fist, his face turning blue from lack of oxygen

Hiei calmly set Emily out of his lap and pounced on Yusuke and scrambled trying to get the pictures before kuwabara got to them, he and yusuke grappled until kuwabara joined in and held Hiei down as he grabbed the pictures, he and yusuke howled with laughter at the pictures, Hiei's anger boiled as he ripped the pictures from them and pounded each of there heads into the wood floor, more than a couple times times

Yukina snatched the pictures away from hiei before he ripped them to shreds, Hiei scowled

" Awww hiei don't fret, here have a flower to make you feel better, or we could sing a song" Kuwabara jeered while stuffing cotton balls on the inside of his cheek to help stop the bleeding on his face

Yusuke was a bit smarter and just laughed , he knew better than to make comments at hiei, some of the time

Hiei snatched the flowers from his hair and crushed them

Emily hobbled next to hiei and stayed close by him, Kuwabara kneeled down to the child and smiled " What's your name?"

Emily looked at him thoughtfully "EEEEEEEKKK!" she screamed at him and hit him in the face hiding behind hiei

"AGH!#, # You little brat!" kuwabara cursed, yukina covered her mouth at the language, and hiei became angry as Emily whimpered

Hiei got up and stood in front of Emily placing his sword at kuwabara's throat giving him a threatening look "Shut your mouth.." hiei said vilely

Kuwabara began to sweat and backed off behind yusuke

"Why are you two here anyways…." Hiei said suspiciously

Yusuke's face turned serious " We gotta talk…"

Yukina decided it was best that they be left alone and went to go play with Emily outside after she got her dressed, Genkai decided she would stay and listen

Hiei sneered " I'm not taking a case for koenma, not until I'm allowed to go back to demon world"

"It's not that…" Yusuke said "If it were a case Kurama would've came, you know I'm too lazy" Yusuke added with a grin

Hiei put this into consideration, he was right..

"Ok, what is it?" Hiei asked

Yusuke pulled out a news paper and showed it to him-it was the article containing Emily and her kidnapper' Hiei's face was on the human's paper, the girls mother had gone to the police-

Hiei gave yusuke a flat look "And this affects me how?"

Yusuke gave him a sympathetic look "Koenma isn't happy… he's going to take Emily to spirit world and give her back to her mother hiei"

Hiei inwardly gritted his teeth, but remained composed "He's sending her to her death…"

"Koenma is probably aware of that, or he's got another plan, so me and kuwabara are taking her to spirit world….today" Yusuke added

Hiei realized why koenma had sent these two, they would carry out any order, he wasn't going to let them take her….not even over his dead body

Hiei's eyes pierced through yusuke's "You're not taking her anywhere…"

"Koenma said if you were to say something like that we were to allow her to stay here for a couple more days" Yusuke said " We'll come back, but Hiei if you run off with her…..things will get bad…" With that yusuke and kuwabara left, Hiei stood wondering why he cared, it's not like he cared, sure the kid was cute, but he would never grow attached …

Hiei gripped his sword tightly at his side to keep his sanity -I'm not going to hand her over to that witch, all I have to do is kill her..-

Hiei thought -which is what I should've done in the first place…-

After a while of thinking about it, he had realized killing the girl's mother wouldn't help him, just get him thrown in jail..Hiei had moved to the porch and watched Emily play in a garden of flowers every now and then she would toddle up to hiei and hand him some flowers, or join him for a glass of milk and cookies

Genkai had watched Hiei grow close to the child, she knew telling emily would be hard, and she got the feeling hiei wasn't going to do it

Genkai sighed half heartedly and called Emily over

"Yes grandma?" the child asked cheerfully, Hiei shot genkai a warning look

"Emily there is something you have to know" Genkai started

Genkai gave Hiei a stern look, and Hiei got up and approached her leaning slightly on a column of the compound

"Emily in a couple days…..you'll be going back to your mom" Genkai stated, there was no way she could sugar coat it for the child, she knew once koenma handed the child over to the mother,no one would be allowed near her, even to help her!

"Huh?" Emily looked dumbfounded, she didn't understand

"Your mother, your going back to live with her" Genkai said again

Emily's little face became helpless she turned to hiei looking for some kind of help " I don't wanna go…"

Hiei avoided her face, he pretended she wasn't there, Emily began to panic and tugged on his pant leg

" I wanna stay here.." she pleaded, but no one answered her

She sniffled and her head bowed her small frame shook and she screamed into hysterics " I DON'T WANNA GO! Mister Hiei I don't wanna go!"

Hiei could feel the ice melt around his heart, and it began to crumble, he tried to hide it on his face, but a pitiful frown marred it

Emily hugged his leg tightly and cried into it

After this epidemic it was by far night fall, yukina had spent 30 minutes tucking Emily into bed, after she was done yukina went to talk to hiei

" Are you going to let her be taken away?" Yukina asked her head bowed, she too had become increasingly attached to Emily

"I don't know…" hiei said truthfully, the conversation ended

After yukina and genkai retired for the night uncomfortably Emily came out of her room and stood in front of hiei, tears in her eyes

"Mr. Hiei….I wanna stay with you…" Emily said in a very small voice " I don't want to go back with my mommy…."

Hiei gave her an almost sympathetic look

Emily took on a look of fear " I don't want to die…"

Hiei double taked at her and gave her a stern look " I won't let anyone kill you.."

Hiei looked down at the paper with his face on it, he had been reading adds and such, he took the paper in his hand and showed her a picture of a ferries wheel

"Have you ever been to a festival?" Hiei asked

Emily shook her head and watched hiei get up and go for the door.

"Then what are we waiting on?" hiei opened the door, Emily smiled happily and ran up to him, hiei picked her up and they were off…


	5. Chapter 5

Hiei was on his way to the festival with Emily, but first they needed cloths, they needed to blend in so they stopped at a decient looking store, hiei had no idea how to shop for a young child and felt out of place buying cloths for a little girl, like he knew what little girls wore.

"Go pick out your own"Hiei said promptly

Emily nodded excited and skipped off, when hiei had his things together Emily came hopping up to him with leotard and a too too with big cowboy boots. She smiled so much Hiei thought for sure her face would break or chip.

Hiei gave her a flat look on her choice of chothing and sent her back. She then came prancing up with a wonder bra, what seemed to be a cape, bike shorts and a thong.

Hiei blushed at the attire "What is that?"Hiei asked grabbing the bra and thong away from her.

"I want to be wonder woman!"Emily chirped.

Hiei was about to say something when a clerk at the store ahemed' her way into the conversation, looking quite skeptically at hiei for the thong and bra in his hand.

Hiei shrank and motioned the human woman over.

"Umm..could you help her pick out some cloths"Hiei said in a very small voice.

"I would be happy to, your daughter is just so adorable!"the clerk said snatching the items away from hiei.

Hiei was flabbergasted "I'm not-"

"Come on dear, lets go get you a dress, light blue is defiantly cute on you!"she walked away hand in hand with the smiling Emily.

Emily finally came back dressed in a light blue sun dress that had ruffles on the outside and beach sandles. She looked like a little angel, well at least that's what the clerk said…

They had arrived at the festival and Emily's eyes lit up in awe at all the bright lights and smiling faces.

"Oh WOW! Mister hiei look at all the lights and rides!"Emily said spastically.

Hiei smiled, but when he accually saw how many people were there he got to be a bit cautious, he hoisted Emily onto his shoulders, Her first roller coaster made her queasy so hiei had decided no more of those, Emily seemed to favor the tea cup ride and merry go rounds, but those made Hiei a bit dizzy, when he got off the tea cups he wobbled around like a drunk man which threw Emily into a fit of giggles, but one ride appealed to Emily like any other hiei had taken her to.

"Mister hiei…"Emily said quietly

"What is it?"hiei said a little worried, she hadn't sounded this quiet all night.

"Could we go on that next?"She pointed to a very large ferries wheel.

Hiei had seen how she admired it so he had agreed. When they were seated on the ferries wheel Emily looked out the window out into the city. Hiei was a bit scared she'd fall out so he held her by the waist just to make sure.

"I used to watch the ferries wheel from home…"Emily said when their cart had stopped at the very top.

"What was the point?"Hiei asked as he sat back down.

"I don't know… I used to see all the other kids at the top and waving down to their friends and parents, I never did that"Emily said a little sullen " Mommy never let me go to festivals…"

Hiei then sparked an idea "wait here"was all he said, before Emily could turn around hiei had jumped out of the cart and onto the ground!

"Mister hiei!"Emily wailed, but stopped when she saw he landed perfectly and stared in astonishment.

Hiei looked up to the little girl who gaped at him. He paused, and then all he did was simply wave.

Emily smiled and brightened like never before and waved frantically back at him, he was glad he had made her happy. He knew what it felt like to be alone and long for things that you always thought you'd never have.

A police officer rushed through the crowd ramming people out of the way and onto the ground.

"That's her! That's the little girl who went missing!"he shouted and pointed to Emily. She sank into the cart with terror written on her face, but looked pleadingly down at Hiei since the man from the ride was bringing her back to the ground..

All at once ten police officers tackled hiei, but they weren't from human world, it was the SDF! They were planning on taking Emily by force and make it look like human activity! Hiei beat down all of them easily and went to make a move to Emily, but he was ceased by a force field, it shocked him when he tried to break it down. He was taken down hard and struggled when he saw they were taking the flailing Emily out of the cart and put her into a car. Nothing else mattered now, Hiei powered up and prepared an attack, but he was struck hard! He took a blow to the back of his neck that shut off the ventricle to his brain and he soon passed out….

Later hiei had woken in a special made cell, no doubt in spirit world, he rubbed the back of his neck and could feel a growing welt of pain and pressure, he looked up and found yusuke looking at him sympathetically.

"I'm real sorry Hiei…."Was all he said

"Where is she.."hiei said vilely

"She's in Koenma's office, look Koenma said if the girl wasn't returned you'd be spending the rest of your life in an asylum"Yusuke said ashamed.

Hiei glared

"I know you think what I did was wrong and it probably was, but I didn't know what to do and if I didn't make a decision it was going to be both of us, including yukina and genkai for keeping away information."

Hiei's eyes widened"But they had nothing to do with this"

"No..they saw you leave, I talked to them myself, they wouldn't give up anything. Koenma almost brought them both down for interrogation"Yusuke explained

"what's going to happen?"Hiei asked

"Well Koenma said when the girl is taken home you'll be released and let back into demon world"Yusuke said

"She has a name"Hiei said quietly

Yusuke was a bit taken aback "sorry, When Emily is taken home"He corrected.

"I'm real sorry Hiei"Yusuke admitted "I didn't know what to do"

Hiei said nothing, he knew it wasn't yusuke's fault, he was trying to help and he knew he would kill yusuke if his sister was brought here for ruthless questioning and jail time.

In Koenma's office however things weren't panning out to well like Koenma had hoped…

" NO! I WANT HIEI! WHERE'S MR. HIEI?"Emily screamed and wailed. She was red and puffy in the face from crying.

"Now relax!"Koenma twitched " don't cry"

Emily screamed louder

"C'mon you'll be with your mom again and I promise she's better!"Koenma encouraged.

Emily ran up to him and started beating on his leg with her curled up little fists until botan was unwilling brought in to try and soothe the grieving child, she gave Koenma a look of spite…

While back at the compound Yukina was going through the many pictures of Emily she had taken, she had missed the girl and her innocent ways. Genkai was sullen also, she had not even been up to her daily tea or meditation, she missed the girl calling her grandma in such a sweet and respectful manner. It was just silence and the fetid of unheard good byes.

Yes well this concludes the chapter, hope you enjoyed and review

bye now


	6. Chapter 6

**Ok guys I'm ready for another chapter I'm feeling really inspired and this inspiration woke me up at 12: 30 to come type this chapter. Isn't that lovely?**

**Ok I'm not awake so much but words and thoughts are flowing like a river! SO LETS GET IT ON!**

_

* * *

_

**-silence- the one thing no one can bear. Some can over come this and look at it as a chance to relax and soothe nerves, but too much silence can drive into a mass of loneliness and insanity- but mostly loneliness.**

_That is how Yukina felt. She was heart broken, from the core out she was devastated. She and genkai had both been informed of what was going to happen, it was only a matter of time._

_**"Poor Emily…… I can't believe koenma is actually doing this to her."** Yukina said barley about a whisper. Genkai nodded in a distant way._

_**"I don't think koenma would do such a thing, someone else must be pulling his ropes"** Genkai added thoughtfully._

_**"You're right…after all he did grant me right to stay in this world"** Yukina pondered out loud._

_The talking ceased each woman locked in their own battle of wits and suspicions. There was another place though, that lacked the presence of speech or noise: Hiei's cell._

_He sat in the corner of his prison. His prison however was not the custom made bars of energy that surrounded his escape, but the prison in his mind. Colliding 'what ifs' and 'whys' swirling around in the caverns of his thoughts. He never imagined he would become attached to something as trivial as a human girl. Never._

_Hiei removed his headband in a sloth like motion: smooth and directional. He drifted to see her. In koenma's office she sat in a chair, in the middle on the pale and never ending white walls of his domain, her legs swung simply from the over sized chair, her head hung, hair covering her face, muffled squeaks and whimpers escaped her form. She sniffled from all the crying she had done earlier, but now looked to be in a state of shock. Maybe she was thinking of what would happen to her after she left this big room. If she would ever see hiei or the nice ladies at the temple ever again, or maybe she thought of how she would be visiting this big office again, only she would not come as a mortal. She would come as a spirit._

_Koenma sat in his big chair, in his teenager form, obviously trying to make his self looked more sorrowful than he actually felt. To him this was just a job, hiei thought. Emily was just a material object that had been assigned to him. Botan sat on her knees next to the child holding one of her petite hands and rubbing the nub of the small human girl's knuckles, she too thought of how this innocent little girl might die if she went back to her mother, but their was absolutely nothing anyone could do. Not a single thing._

_Yusuke and kuwabara had been sent back to human world where they would go to the house of Emily and see her mother and inform her of where her daughter was and to come back with them. This meeting did not go as graceful as either of them had expected._

_**"My daughter? She's alive!"** Emily's mother said more angry than relieved._

_Yusuke raised a questionable eyebrow at the tone of her supposed to be worried voice._

_**"Yeah she's alive and well, come with us and you'll be able to get her back"** Kuwabara said in a hero like way._

_The woman glared vilely at him and kuwabara nearly jumped out of his skin._

_**"Where is she! I WANT HER HERE RIGHT NOW!"** The woman raged._

_Yusuke pulled kuwabara to a corner to talk in private as emily's mother began trashing the apartment in a hungover delirium._

_**"Kuwabara we can't let her take that little girl back."** Yusuke said, just now starting to see what hiei had been talking about._

_**"You're right Urameshi, but what are we going to do?"** Kuwabara asked simply not understanding the phrase 'plan B'_

_**"I got an idea…"** and so went on the brief whispering and they were ready, kuwabara grinning from ear to ear._

_**"That's genius"** Kuwabara praised_

_Yusuke looked at him as if he had grown another head **"Genius? It's just a plan B, if it were genius I would have found a way to do this with out losing my job."** Yusuke scoffed at kuwabara's idiocy._

_Kuwabara gave him a flat look as they finally got the woman to calm down and cart her off to spirit world without her asking any questions about where they were going._

_ > >> > > > > > > >_

_Koenma's watch beeped and he looked up._

_**"They're here"** He monotonically said._

_The door slowly opened, every thing had been arranged so it looked to be a human facility so the woman wouldn't ask any suspicious questions. She had been subdued with alcohol to shut her up on the way to spirit world._

_Emily shook at the sight her of her mother, she did not move from her chair but gripped botan's hand as if it were her life line._

_Her mother looked at koenma and the official looking assistants that surrounded the oversized room, and put on her best fake mask of relief._

_**"OH! My poor baby!"** She wailed and flung her arms around Emily completely bulldozing botan out of the way._

_Botan got up from her sprawled position and stepped back glaring at the woman who clutched the obviously frightened little girl._

'mommy only acts like this in front of other people, she's going to hurt me' _Emily thought as she shook, no one noticed though as the woman's fake wails of relief and kisses were broad enough to over come such prudent matter._

_As soon as hiei saw that woman in the room clutching onto Emily only to make an impression, he lost it. He didn't care what was at stake he blew through the cell like TNT, no one dared to stop him as they could feel the anger and disgust pouring off him in violent waves. He blew up walls to get to Emily as fast as he could, when made it to the double doors of koenma's office and not only opened them wide but threw them off their hinges. The walls slightly crumbled because of it. He looked over to Emily, and Emily looked at him. The woman whipped around and looked like she was ready to let hiei swim through a raging sea of curse words and slaps. Yusuke pulled a folder out of his jacket as he stared at the two, both in a locked battle._

_

* * *

_

**Cliffhanger! I love the suspense, don't you? So, what's yusuke and kuwabara got up their sleeve, and what does hiei plan to do to emily's mom. And is koenma really that ruthless to let Emily go back to that witch?**

**We'll see it all unfold in the next chapter of a turning point!**


	7. Chapter 7

Hiei gnashed his teeth., his lips were curled and pulled back, tight wrinkles around his eyes and on the flares of his nostrils enhanced the effect his silent snarl had on Koenma, needless to say hiei had now become the master on dramatic entrances.

Koenma sunk back into his over sized chair, his teeth clicking nervously against his pacifier.

"Mister Hiei!! Please help me!" Emily sobbed.

Her mother had pulled herself to the sole's of her feet and was now literally dragging poor Emily away by the roots of her hair, her mother had faintly remembered Hiei as the man who hit her that night in the park.

Hiei was near Emily in a flash, grabbing her mothers wrist quite ruthlessly and prying her fingers out of Emily's hair, this proved difficult because the child wailed at the harsh treatment of her hair being ripped from her small cranium and the girls mother persistence in screaming at the top of her lungs:

"This man is a woman beater and a child molester!!!"

Now Yusuke stepped in , trying his best to keep the woman still, to refrain from hurting the girl further as Hiei proceeded in just snapping the girl's mother's fingers. The bones popped in unison the joints hideously disfigured as the woman withdrew wailing, clutching her grotesquely twisted hand to her chest abandoning her wails for pure screams.

"He broke my fingers!!! He's taking my child!!! Someone do something!!!!!"

The now hysterical Emily was across the room, Hiei cradling her, stroking her swollen skull as his hand graced over her hair, clumps of the blondish brown tresses fell to the floor at his feet, Emily buried her face into Hiei's armpit, apparently just scared to look at her mother anymore.

Botan had now watched far more than she could handle and decided, along with Yusuke to step in. She shouldered her oar, calmly stalked over to Yusuke who was still having trouble in restraining the woman in his arms, the woman's arms and legs flew everywhere in rage. Botan clutched the hilt of her oar with both hands , her fists turning white from gripping the wooden flying device so harshly, Yusuke's eyes widened and he let the woman go just as Botan started to swing her oar in their direction, her oar connected solidly with the side of the woman's head, as wood connected with bone it made a crunching noise, but it did the trick, the woman dropped like a dead fly to the ground, blood pooling and soaking into her hair.

The room was completely silent now, except for an exasperated sigh that came from Yusuke.

"That coulda been me!!" he laughed in gaiety.

"I couldn't take it anymore, I had to hit her good, just once! " Botan fumed.

But now the fuss was over, all eyes averted towards Koenma, and there was a brief moment of silence before Hiei, in a riprimanitive tone spoke.

"What kind of SICK, DEGRENERATE person do you have to be to send a child back to THAT!"

"Hiei, please, let me explain, I had no intention of giving Emily back to her mother" Koenma pleaded.

"If that's the case what were you going to do with her?" Kuwabara asked, his idiotic voice being over looked for a fairly smart question.

"She was scheduled to die 2 months ago, letting her live with Hiei in the meantime allowed me to look into her file, if the girl continues to live in human world the future will change, just as when Yusuke died unexpectedly, and yes of course I quite obviously know I cant send her back to her mother"

"Then what were you going to do? Kill her off?" Hiei spat sardonically "I'll rip you thro-"

"Well" Koenma cut in. "I've been on a search through spirit world in the past two months"

"Searching for what? Your conscience??" Botan scolded.

Koenma's eye twitched, he was receiving a verbal reprimand from EVERYONE in the room and he was supposed to be ruler of spirit world.

"No…. actually I've been searching for someone---- much better---suited for Emily's care" Koenma said, carefully eyeing Hiei

"And who in the hell would that be?? That kid couldn't be better taken care if she wasn't living with Yukina and Genkai" Kuwabara bolstered

"I never said she wasn't taken care of properly, I just stated that her staying in human world will change everything as it proceeds into the future."

"Then who is to look after her?" Botan asked.

"Her father" Koenma stated " who else would be better suited for Emily's care?"

Yusuke opened his, up till now, inactive folder. "but it says here that he's dead"

"Well that's the - ACK! Where did you get that!!??"

Yusuke crossed his arms " I borrowed them"

"You STOLE them from our filing!!!" Exploded Koenma

"BESIDES the point!!!" Hiei shouted, the loud output of vocals made Emily shudder.

Koenma got back to the subject " Anyways, the point is, Emily was supposed to die. Her father is dead, so what I'm saying is- "

"What you're saying is that you want to kill her!!!" Hiei raged.

"See this is why I wanted you contained -"

"I DON'T want to die!!!!" the child began to wail uncontrollably.

Hiei chided her. " No one is going to harm you."

"Either way I put this, it's going to come out badly, why don't I just show you…" Koenma hopped out of his chair, The un hinged broken doors lay agape, the entire spirit world opened to the public eye in Koenma's office. Koenma waved his hand, he wanted everyone to follow him.

Walking down the halls, Hiei had managed to calm Emily, she rested her chin on his shoulder her chubby little arms wrapped around his neck, observing the world of the spirit, as the crowd stepped out to a road which clouds floated across , Yukina and Genkai waved to the group, apparently having just got there. Kuwabara pranced up to Yukina.

"Hi Yukina!!! What are you and Genkai doing here, you sure look pretty today, not to say you don't look pretty EVERY day" the broadness of Kuwabara's voice scraping on everyone's ear drums.

Yukina looked to Koenma to was still walking towards them, she spotted Emily in the back being carried by Hiei, a small comforting smile gracing her face.

"Genkai and I can not let Koenma take her.." Yukina softly offered.

"But Koenma's not taking her, we're going somewhere to find her dad or something, I don't know I forget, but you're so pretty!!! " by the time Kuwabara had finished up he noticed Yukina had retreated to the back of the group offering 'hello's' to everyone, until she came to Hiei, Emily reached out for her, Hiei silently passed the 5-year old over to Yukina, soft words being passed between them.

"Hiei, what's going on?" Yukina asked.

" … We're on our way to find out" Hiei really didn't have any idea what had been going on.

Koenma came to a stop, there was a vast expanse of spirits in the clearing called 'paradise'

"Emily come here" Koenma asked of her.

Emily stayed silent clutching to Yukina, but curiosity had gotten the best of her and she asked Yukina to set her down, but she did not move once her feet touched the clouds. Hiei, seeing the child's nervousness took Emily's hand as Yukina took the other and led her to the front near Koenma.

"So now what?" Hiei asked.

"Look" Koenma pointed to a particular spirit who neared, becoming the outline of a human, the outline grew features, and looked just as alive as anyone in the group, he was a handsome and young human with hair the same color as Emily and it was at that point that Hiei's heart sunk to his feet.

Emily released hiei's and Yukina's hands and stepped away to look at them, her body shimmered in gold, she was starting to become a spirit.

Yukina covered her trembling lips in realization of what was going on now.

Emily grabbed the hands of her father and smiled, her father knelt down to her stroking her cheek, as her scars and pain began to fade.

"This is what I meant…." Koenma said.

Hiei's jaw tightened as Emily stepped in front on him, he, along with the girls father, knelt to her, he opened his arms and she wrapped her arms around his neck smiling. Yukina couldn't hold back and she began to cry her tears crystallizing and falling through the clouds. Emily pulled back and then gave a hug to Yukina who couldn't stop her tears.

Emily withdrew and began to wave goodbye to everyone a look of true peace, gratitude, and painlessness gracing her baby face.

The father, who had stayed quiet the whole time, spoke:

"Thank you for saving my little girl." He said to Hiei in gratitude.

Hiei merely nodded, his eye lids straining, trying to keep the stinging in his eyes under control.

With Hiei's final reply, the two spirits faded and Emily was forever out of their lives.

Yukina was unable to stand it any longer, and she began to whimper, her whimpers turning into grief stricken cries, Hiei looked to her, his only family, the family she didn't even know she had. He turned to face her, his hands reaching out to her shoulders which pulled her fame to cry into his shoulder.

1 week later

After Emily had left, a solemninity loomed over Genkai's compound, the child had shown Hiei what caring for another person could feel like, and now that she was gone, his heart felt empty. Yukina was having a hard time as well, she was probably taking it harder than anyone else. For years she had tried to find her lost brother, she had almost given up hope until Emily came into her world and showed her what it was like to have a sibling. She was devastated by her leaving.

Hiei stayed around Genkai's compound, he even stayed there most nights, it had become his 'home' almost, he had spent two months there with Emily and somehow found her closer to him when he was there. His bond with people had not stopped with Emily, over the past months he had come to know his sister. He helped Yukina out a lot, Yukina began smiling sooner than she thought, when Hiei was around she just felt better about the entire situation.

Emily's mother was put into jail, with serious incriminating evidence against her. Child abuse being the big one, Yusuke's file, that he had stolen gave enough supporting evidence to lock her away for many years, and the fact that Emily was "missing' and her body was never found did not help her at all.

Yukina went about her round with her watering can humming a soft melody she had often sung to Emily to get her to sleep. She stopped her watering when Hiei came into the clearing, it had been weeks since she had seen him and was exceptionally excited to see him, some time after Emily had passed she had once again asked Hiei to go to demon world and give one more try in looking for her brother, she had given him her tear gem she had received as a child to hopefully compare it to the one her brother should have.

"Well? Did you find out anything!? " She asked with hopeful eyes.

Hiei held out his hand, it was clenched into a fist, obviously holding something, He loosened his grip and a tear gem on a chain dropped from his palm, the chain being linked around his finger so it didn't fall, Yukina could tell just by looking at it that it was hers. She sighed.

"Does that mean you didn't find anything?" Yukina softly whispered.

"No.." Hiei responded

Yukina raised her brow quizzically. "Did you happen to find someone with a similar tear gem?"

Hiei nodded

Yukina instantly perked up like someone had given her a shot of adrenalin. "A male right!? A male had a tear gem similar to mine?? Where is he, is he here??" She paused, the muscles in her neck tightening. "Is he dead?"

"Yes." Hiei replied, though Yukina had thought he had said 'yes' to her brother being dead.

A tear slid down Yukina's cheek in despair.

Hiei loosened his palm and a second tear gem fell from his palm, the chain catching on his finger and it jingled against the one that was still swinging from his hand.

Yukina reserve ran out and she burst into hysterics

" I hoped!! I wanted to find him so badly!! " She sobbed.

" I just wanted to… to…" the poor girl couldn't even finish her sentence as she broke down.

Hiei stood in silence.

" I wanted him to be alive so badly!" She cried, having flung her self into Hiei's shoulder.

Tear gems began to bounce and scatter everywhere as she wailed.

"Your brother is alive.." Hiei stated flatly.

Yukina looked up at Hiei, now embarrassed at her tears, she wiped her face sloppily with a few hiccups.

"What?"

"For years, I have been in search, For years, I have been raised by pillaging bandits, who shunned me….just as the ice village had." Hiei choked out.

Yukina covered her mouth, her eyes swelling with another 'bout of tears.

"Hiei?"

" The Forbidden Child" he finished for her.

She stared disbelievingly at him.

A silent tear slid down Hiei's cheek, as the salty liquid reached his chin it crystallized, the tear was not blue, it had a blacking tint to it, like granite, with a bluish shine. His tear bounced off the ground and Yukina's eyes followed it, she looked back up to Hiei whose face could be described no less than sorrowful.

" I never thought I could tell you that your long lost brother was a vile criminal, hated so much that his own village threw him off a cliff, I didn't want to disappoint you"

Yukina flung her arms around Hiei Sobbing joyful tears into his shawl, he wrapped his arms around her back, scrunching his nose as to keep the salty sting in his eyes.

"I'm so happy that I finally found you, I couldn't be more proud of who my brother is" Yakima whispered.

Hiei closed his eyes, for once since his birth he felt welcomed by someone, he felt unconditionally and completely welcomed

Genkai looked from the window, unknown to Hiei, Yusuke had been visiting and was watching as well.

"How did everything turn out so well, I mean, Emily is with her dad, her mom is finally getting what she deserves and Hiei got up the nerve to tell Yukina, how did that happen?" Yusuke looked over to Genkai.

Genkai's wrinkled face creased with a smile as she spoke. " Well I suppose dimwit... that everyone needs those moments in life where they feel empowered to do the things they have wanted to for years, Emily leaving made a big impact on those two, she offered them a new beginning, I guess you could say that she offered them... a turning point"

* * *

THE END:D 


End file.
